Dragon Story - Legend of Mana
by Satsuki-chan Amakusa
Summary: Bagaimanakah perjuangan Alicia, sang heroine dan Larc, seorang Drakonis Dragon dalam misi menaklukkan 3 naga lainnya demi merebut kekuatan Drakonis kembali. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ke 3 naga tersebut sudah ditaklukkan? Penasaran, R&R Please :D
1. The Fallen Emperor

Disclaimer: Legend of Mana belong to Square Enix, bukan milik saya

* * *

Baiklah, ini adalah cerita bagian Dragon Arc di Legend Of Mana. Saya pakai hero yang perempuan dengan keterangan yang cukup singkat:

Name : Alicia

Weapon : Spear

Selamat membaca

* * *

Malam hari seperti biasanya, Alicia hampir selesai mencuci piring di dapur. Bud dan Lisa membantunya membereskan meja makan yang masih kotor dan berantakan. Saat sedang mencuci piring, Alicia sedang memikirkan sesuatu sampai suara piring yang pecah membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

Begitu mendengar suara tersebut, Bud dan Lisa langsung panik dan berlari ke dapur menghampiri Alicia.

" Master!" Master baik-baik saja?"

" Ya, aku baik-baik saja." jawab Alicia

" Kau yakin?" tanya Lisa

" Sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan karena perjalanan hari ini." jawab Alicia

" Ya sudah, lebih baik master tidur saja duluan. Biarkan Bud dan aku yang akan membereskan sisanya." kata Lisa

" Kami tidak mau kalau kau sampai jatuh sakit." kata mereka berdua bersamaan

Merasa keadaannya sudah sangat lelah, Alicia pun langsung beranjak ke tempat tidur dan memikirkan apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Alicia memejamkan matanya dan tertidur. Dalam mimpinya, Alicia sedang berada di _underworld,_ tempat dimana semua jiwa yang mati berkumpul bersama. Ia melihat seperti ada sebuah bola api berwarna putih melayang-layang di udara. Bola api itu bergerak kearah_ Giant Tombstone_ yang berada di tengah jalan. Alicia berjalan kearah _Giant Tombstone_ tersebut dan menyentuhnya. Seketika itu juga pandangan nya menjadi kabur, dan ia pun tersadar dari mimpinya. Merasa kalau mimpinya itu bukanlah mimpi biasa, Alicia segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil spear yang berada di dekat jendela, lalu segera berjalan menuruni tangga.

" Master mau pergi kemana?" tanya Lisa

" Aku hanya ingin pergi sebentar! jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan segera pulang! kalian berdua segeralah tidur, hari sudah sangat malam!" seru Alicia

" Baiklah master, kami akan segera tidur! cepatlah pulang!" kata mereka berdua bersamaan

* * *

Alicia langsung berlari ke tempat yang sesuai dengan mimpinya, yaitu _underworld._ Dan benar saja, sesampainya di _underworld_, Alicia melihat sesuatu yang sama seperti dalam mimpinya, sebuah bola api berwarna putih seperti _torch_ melayang-layang di udara dan masuk ke _Giant Tombstone_ yang berada di tengah jalan. Alicia tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. Tanpa ragu, ia langsung menyentuh _Giant Tombstone_ tersebut, dan terdengarlah sebuah suara:

" Prajurit!"

" Datanglah padaku!"

Seketika itu juga, pandangan Alicia menjadi kabur. Begitu sadar, ia telah berada di dalam _underworld._

" Kau sudah sadar."

Sesosok naga berwajah mirip seperti anjing datang menghampiri Alicia.

" Aku Larc, _Drakonis Dragon_."

Alicia pun langsung bangkit dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

" namaku Alicia, salam kenal."

" Apa yang terjadi? kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" Tanya Alicia

" Aku membawamu kesini, karena hanya kaulah satu-satunya prajurit yang kuat dan dapat membantuku untuk mengembalikan kekuatan masterku yang telah direbut oleh tiga naga lainnya." jawab Larc

" Jadi, apakah kau akan ikut denganku?" tanya Larc

" Baiklah! Aku akan membantumu" jawab Alicia

Lalu mereka pun menelusuri setiap level di dalam _underworld,_ sampai akhirnya mereka berdua menemukan jalan buntu.

" Jalan buntu!" gumam Alicia

" Sepertinya kita harus ke_ Bapthism Chamber_ sekarang! ayo!" kata Larc

* * *

**/ Bapthism Chamber**

Alicia dan Larc melihat ada beberapa _shadoles_, Mereka ada yang sedang bernyanyi dan bermain.

" Kami harus pergi menuju underground bawah, tolong berikan jalan." kata Larc

" Maaf, kami tidak bisa memberikan jalan selama belum ada ijin dari Olbohn." jawab shadole itu

" Olbohn? salah satu dari seven_ wisdom_?" pikir Alicia

" Larc, sepertinya kita harus menemui olbohn." gumam Alicia

" Ruangan olbohn tidak jauh dari sini, mungkin kita bisa menemukannya dengan cepat."kata Larc

Mereka pun menelusuri setiap ruangan sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan ruangan olbohn.

" Olbohn? inikah ruangannya.." kata Alicia

" Benar sekali, kita sudah sampai." jawab Larc

**/ Olbohn Study**

" Aku Olbohn,_ the keeper of underworld_. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

" Kami ingin menuju underground bawah, cepat berikan ijin!" kata Larc dengan tidak sabar

" Larc, _Drakonis Dragon_? kenapa kau membawa seorang manusia kemari?" tanya Olbohn

" Ini adalah bagian dari rencana masterku." jawab Larc

" Oh, kau dan mastermu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi bagian dari rencana jahat kalian." kata Olbohn

" Jika kau sekali lagi mencoba untuk mengejek masterku, aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah dilahirkan kembali!" kata Larc dengan nada tinggi

" Ijin diberikan, pergilah menuju underground bawah._ Shadoles_ akan menunjukkan jalannya padamu." kata Olbohn dengan nada sarkastik

Mereka pun berjalan kearah _Shadole_ tersebut, sampai _Shadole_ itu bertanya kepada mereka.

" Kemana tujuan kalian?"

" Ke _bapthism chamber_." Jawab Alicia

**/ Bapthism Chamber**

" Kami sudah mendapatkan ijin dari olbohn, cepat berikan jalan." kata Larc dengan tidak sabar

" Baiklah ijin diterima. khe khe khe." jawab_ shadole_ itu

Mereka pun akhirnya ter-teleport ke underground bawah dan berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan ruangan terakhir. Alicia hendak masuk, namun Larc sempat menghentikan langkahnya.

" Tunggu!"

" Apakah kau sudah siap untuk bertemu dengan masterku?"

" Ya, aku siap!" jawab Alicia

" Baiklah, ayo! kata Larc

* * *

**/ Face Of Shrine**

Alicia dan Larc merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, sampai terdengar suara tanah yang bergetar seperti gempa, disertai dengan kobaran api berbentuk lingkaran mengelilingi mereka berdua. Sebuah monster mirip seperti bola api besar muncul di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"_ Hitodama_!" kata Larc

" Kita harus mengalahkannya!" kata Alicia

**/ Battle with Hitodama**

_Hitodama_ akhirnya kalah berkat serangan magic _undine_ dari Alicia

" Jadi ini pintunya?" tanya Alicia

" Masterku ada di dalam sini, ayo cepat!" kata Larc

* * *

**/ The Flame**

" Master, aku sudah membawakan seseorang untukmu." kata Larc

Sebuah cahaya muncul diantara Larc dan Alicia dan memunculkan seseorang.

" Jadi Larc, kau sudah menemukan seseorang. satu-satunya yang mampu mengalahkan _hitodama._" kata Drakonis

" Ya, master." jawab Larc

" Perkenalkan,namaku Alicia."

" Oh Alicia, senang bertemu denganmu. kau memang prajurit yang hebat." kata Drakonis

" Terima kasih." Jawab Alicia

"jika tidak keberatan, maukah kau mendengarkan ceritaku?"

" Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya Alicia

" Dahulu kala, aku mempunyai tiga orang teman. Mereka semua adalah naga, sama sepertiku. Tetapi diantara kami semua hanya akulah yang mempunyai kekuatan terhebat. Sampai suatu hari, mereka menjadi iri padaku dan merebut kekuatanku dan akhirnya aku terperangkap ke dalam wujud manusia seperti ini." Aku tidak bisa kalau hanya mengandalkan kemampuan Larc saja, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. apa kau mau menerimanya?" tanya Drakonis

" Tentu saja! aku pasti akan membantumu, jangan khawatir!" kata Alicia

" Terima kasih, kau memang bisa diandalkan." kata Drakonis senang

**/ Giant Tombstone**

Sebelum pergi, Larc memberikan sesuatu kepada Alicia.

" Apa ini?" tanya Alicia

" Ini adalah petunjuk untuk menuju ke tempat berikutnya, persiapkanlah dirimu untuk menghadapi tiga naga selanjutnya." kata Larc

" Baiklah Larc, aku harus pulang. sampai jumpa!"

Larc pun melambaikan tangannya kepada Alicia.

" Hati-hati di jalan!" katanya

Alicia berjalan menuju rumah.

* * *

**/ Home**

Alicia akhirnya sampai di rumah, ia menaiki tangga dan melihat Bud dan Lisa sudah tertidur pulas. merasa kalau dirinya sudah lelah, Alicia segera mengganti pakaiannya dan beranjak ke tempat tidurnya. Ia sempat mengeluarkan benda pemberian Larc dari sakunya, sebuah artefak berbentuk tempat lampu seperti tengkorak. Alicia mengamatinya dan menaruhnya diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. beberapa saat kemudian ia pun tertidur.

_To be continued_


	2. The Guardian of Winds

Disclaimer : Legend of Mana belong to Square Enix, bukan milik saya

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah seperti biasanya, Alicia sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela di seberang tempat tidur dan membukanya. Terdengar suara kicauan burung di pagi hari, angin segar masuk ke kamar Alicia dan sedikit mengibaskan rambutnya. Ia pun segera mengganti pakaiannya dan berjalan ke menuruni tangga.

" Master sudah bangun!" sahut Bud

" Aku baru saja bersiap-siap. Oh ya, apa menu makanan pagi ini?" tanya Alicia

" Tentu saja sweetmacaroni, apricat, dan cornflower." jawab Lisa

" Baiklah, ayo makan!" kata Alicia dengan semangat

Mereka bertiga pun mulai makan, sampai akhirnya mereka semua merasa cukup kenyang...

" Master,perutku sudah kenyang. aku ingin istirahat sebentar." kata Bud

" Aku juga." kata Lisa

" Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang! Kalian berdua jagalah rumah dengan baik, mengerti?"

" Baik master,kami mengerti!" kata mereka berdua bersamaan

" Master mau kemana?" tanya Lisa

" _Domina_. sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesana."kata Alicia

Alicia pun segera mengambil spear yang berada dekat pintu perpustakaan lalu berjalan keluar rumah...

"_ Domina_... sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesana." gumam Alicia dalam hati

Alicia akhir-akhir ini memang jarang berkunjung ke _Domina,_ terakhir ia ke sana saat hendak mencari Elazul dan Pearl yang sudah lama tidak kelihatan. Namun sekarang kekhawatirannya sudah menghilang, karena mereka berdua sudah memulai kehidupan yang baru di _Bejeweled City_ bersamaan dengan seluruh ras Jumi. Namun, Alicia masih saja memikirkan bagaimana keadaan mereka saat ini.

" Elazul, Pearl." bagaimana keadaan kalian sekarang? apakah kalian semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Alicia dalam hati

" kuharap mereka semua baik-baik saja, kalau ada waktu pasti akan kukunjungi mereka semua."

* * *

**/ Domina**

Alicia pun akhirnya berjalan menuju pub amanda & barrets, disana ada seorang pelayan bernama Rachel...

" Rachel!"

"Oh Alicia, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" tanya Rachel

" Aku hanya ingin minum saja, tiba-tiba aku merasa haus." kata Alicia

" Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Akan kuambilkan segelas air untukmu."

Alicia masih memikirkan kejadian semalam. Ia merasa kalau harus menemui Larc sekarang juga.

" Ini untukmu!" kata Rachel sambil menaruh segelas air di meja Alicia.

" Terima kasih, Rachel." kata Alicia sambil mengangkat gelasnya

Setelah minum, Alicia langsung bergegas keluar dari pub...

" Rachel , aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih ya!"

" Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan!" kata Rachel

* * *

Alicia pun segera berjalan menuju _Underworld_. Walaupun hari masih siang, **Underworld** tetap saja gelap seperti di malam hari. Ia melihat Larc sedang berdiri di depan _Giant Tombstone_ menunggunya...

**/ Giant Tombstone**

" Larc!" panggil Alicia

" Oh Alicia, kau sudah datang!" sahut Larc

" Oh ya, kita mau kemana sekarang?" Tanya Alicia

" Kita akan mengalahkan naga pertama terlebih dahulu. kita akan ke _Norn Peaks_. Kau sudah siap?" tanya Larc

" Baiklah, aku siap! ayo kita berangkat!" kata Alicia

* * *

**/ Norn Peaks**

" Jadi ini _norn peaks_?" tanya Alicia

" Benar sekali, Akravator berada tepat diatas puncak gunung ini. Kita harus kesana secepatnya." kata Larc

" Baiklah, ayo!"

Saat mereka sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba saja mereka dikejutkan oleh serangan yang berasal dari atas udara. Larc yang menyadari hal itu langsung segera mengeluarkan kapaknya dan menangkis serangan tersebut.

" Jadi Larc, kau sudah menemukan seseorang?" seekor naga putih bertanya kepadanya

" Sierra!" Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Larc

" Aku kemari untuk menghentikanmu, drakonis sial!" kata Sierra

Lalu Sierra pun pergi dan menghilang. Alicia dan Larc segera melanjutkan perjalanan mereka...

* * *

**/ Village of Windcallers**

Alicia dan Larc telah tiba di desa _Windcallers._ Disana banyak rumah yang berbentuk seperti rumah burung biasa dan merupakan tempat tinggal para _Windcallers._

Melihat ada 3 _windcallers_ berwarna hijau yang menjaga jalan menuju puncak gunung, Larc langsung berjalan menghampiri mereka disusul oleh Alicia.

" Aku Larc, naga drakonis. Aku diperintahkan oleh masterku untuk menaklukkan Akravator sekarang juga!" kata Larc

" APAA? TIDAK BISA! Selain _Windcallers_, kami tidak pernah mengijinkan orang asing untuk masuk kedalam puncak gunung ini." kata _Windcallers_ itu secara bersamaan

" Jangan main-main, aku tidak punya banyak waktu!" omel Larc

" Tolong biarkan kami lewat!" kata Alicia sambil memohon

" Sudah kukatakan, tidak bisa! tetap tidak bisa!" kami tidak akan membiarkan orang asing masuk ke puncak gunung ini, apalagi sampai mengancam keselamatan Akravator!"

Larc pun akhirnya berjalan menaiki tangga menuju puncak gunung itu...

" Aku harus segera ke atas!" Aku tidak punya banyak waktu!"

" Beraninya kau!" Cepat hentikan dia!" kata _Windcallers_ itu

Tetapi sebelum para _Windcallers_ itu bergerak untuk menghentikannya, sebuah cahaya muncul diantara mereka dan Larc pun kembali ke bawah tangga...

" Baiklah, kalian berdua boleh naik. Tapi untuk bisa sampai ke tempat Akravator, kalian harus bisa mengalahkan kami bertiga terlebih dahulu." kata _Windcallers_ hijau itu, lalu mereka semua terbang secara bersamaan...

" Alicia, ayo!" kita harus cepat!"

" baiklah!" Alicia menyusul Larc yang sudah naik ke atas gunung

* * *

Mereka menelusuri setiap jalan di puncak gunung sampai mereka bertemu dengan _Windcallers_ 1...

" Kalian akhirnya sampai disini, ayo kita mulai pertarungannya!"

" Baiklah!" kata Alicia sambil mengeluarkan spearnya, sementara Larc mengeluarkan kapaknya

**/ battle with Windcallers 1**

_Windcallers_ 1 akhirnya kalah berkat serangan _ground breaker_ Larc. Setelah kalah, jiwa _Windcallers_ itu langsung berubah menjadi bola api putih, mirip seperti _torch_ yang Alicia lihat di _underworld._

Sekali lagi, mereka menelusuri setiap jalan di puncak gunung, sampai mereka bertemu dengan _Windcallers_ 2...

" Ayo kita mulai sekarang!"

**/ battle with Windcallers 2**

_Windcallers_ 2 akhirnya tumbang berkat serangan terakhir dari Alicia. Sama seperti _Windcallers_ 1, jiwa _Windcallers_ itu pun berubah menjadi bola api.

" Tinggal 1 _Windcallers_ lagi maka kita akan sampai ke tempat Akravator." kata Larc

" Baiklah, ayo!" kata Alicia

* * *

Mereka menelusuri setiap puncak yang ada sampai mereka menemukan sebuah patung batu mirip seperti _windcallers_ yang menghalangi jalan menuju puncak teratas.

" Apakah ini sebuah tameng?" tanya Alicia

" ini adalah sebuah penghalang, jangan disentuh. Sekali saja kau menyentuhnya maka kita akan terlempar kembali ke pintu masuk. Mungkin tameng ini hanya bisa dihilangkan jika 3 _Windcallers_ itu sudah dikalahkan seluruhnya." kata Larc

" Ada sebuah jalan disebelah sana, ayo!" kata Alicia

" Baiklah, mungkin itu _Windcallers_ yang terakhir ."

Akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan _Windcallers_ 3...

" Kalian sudah sampai, ayo kita mulai saja!" kata _Windcallers_ itu

**/ battle with Windcallers 3**

Setelah _Windcallers_ 3 kalah, jiwanya pun berubah menjadi bola api seperti _Windcallers_ 1 dan 2. Alicia dan Larc pun kembali ke tempat dimana tameng itu berada. Sesampainya mereka disana, 3 bola api putih tersebut langsung memasuki tameng tersebut dan menghilangkannya. Membuka jalan bagi mereka untuk menuju puncak teratas.

" Ayo kita naik!" kata Larc

" Tunggu aku!" sahut Alicia

* * *

Setelah mereka mendaki setiap puncak gunung yang ada, akhirnya mereka sampai di puncak teratas..

" Kita sudah sampai!" kata Larc

ketika Alicia dan Larc hamper memasuki tempat Akravator, 3 _Windcallers_ berwarna biru datang untuk menghalangi jalan mereka..

" Kalian tidak akan kami biarkan mendekati Akravator!" Kami akan mengalahkan kalian sekarang juga!" kata _Windcallers_ itu secara bersamaan

" Huh, kalian pikir kalian bisa mengalahkanku, jangan meremehkan kemampuanku, Minggirlah kalian!" kata Larc

Lalu Larc segera mengeluarkan kapaknya dan menyerang mereka bertiga sekaligus. Mereka semua langsung terjatuh begitu terkena serangan Larc. Tak disangka ternyata serangan Larc begitu cepat seperti kasat mata. Alicia yang melihatnya pun sampai terbengong-bengong..

" Alicia, kenapa kau malah melamun?" kita harus cepat!"

" Baiklah, maafkan aku." kata Alicia

* * *

Mereka berdua sampai ditempat dimana Akravator berada..

" Akravator, kami datang untuk mengalahkanmu!" kata Larc

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara gema di atas puncak bukit tersebut…

" Larc, naga drakonis rupanya datang untuk menaklukkanku. Jangan berharap kau bisa mengalahkanku semudah itu." kata Akravator

" Jangan buang-buang waktuku!" Ayo kita bertarung sekarang!" kata Larc

**/ battle with Akravator**

Setelah Akravator kalah, Larc langsung berjalan ke tempat dimana _Mana Crystal_ berada, di puncak _Norn Peaks_.

" _Mana Crystal_, kekuatan masterku ada didalam sini. Terima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku, Alicia. ini untukmu." kata Larc

Sementara itu ke 3_ windcallers_ hijau dan 3 _windcallers_ biru yang sudah mereka kalahkan hanya berlutut di belakang mereka berdua sambil memandangi _mana crystal_ tersebut.

Larc memberikan sesuatu kepada Alicia, sebuah _artefak_ berbentuk seperti tulang naga...

" Terima kasih Larc, aku harus pulang sekarang. Hari sudah mulai gelap." kata Alicia

" Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" kata Larc

* * *

mereka segera menuruni setiap puncak yang ada. Alicia pun berjalan mendahului Larc karena ia yakin Bud dan Lisa, mereka pasti sudah tidak sabar menantinya pulang ke rumah...

_To Be Continued_


	3. The Ghost of Nemesis (Part 1)

Disclaimer : Legend of Mana belongs to Square Enix, i don't own it

.

.

.

Hari salamander yang cerah, Alicia sedang berada di perpustakaannya dan membereskan buku-buku yang masih berantakan. Sementara Bud dan Lisa sedang mempersiapkan makan siang. Saat sedang membereskan beberapa buku, Lisa mengetuk pintu perpustakaannya Alicia.

" Masuklah!" Kata Alicia

" Master! Masakannya sudah siap!" Kata Lisa

Alicia langsung keluar dari perpustakaannya dan segera berjalan menuju meja makan.

" Mari makan!" Kata Bud sambil melahap makanannya

" Bud! Makanlah pelan-pelan, nanti kau tersendak." Kata Lisa

" Tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah terbiasa makan seperti ini." Kata Bud sambil mengunyah makanannya

" Dasar, kau ini memang susah diatur." Kata Lisa

" Bud! Lisa, jangan berisik lagi!" Ayo kita makan!" Seru Alicia

" Baa.. Baiklah master." Kata mereka berdua bersamaan

.

.

.

Setelah mereka semua selesai makan, Alicia kembali ke perpustakaan untuk membereskan buku yang masih berantakan, sedangkan Lisa dan Bud ke Monster Barn untuk memberi makan hewan peliharaan. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun kembali dari Monster Barn.

" Master, kami sudah selesai memberi makan semua hewan!" Kata Bud

" Baiklah, kalian boleh istirahat sekarang. Aku harus pergi!" Kata Alicia

" Baik master, kami akan menjaga rumah dengan baik!" Kata Bud

" Hati-hati di jalan!" Kata Lisa

Alicia segera mengambil senjata-nya yg ditaruh disebelah perapian, sebuah pedang Two Handed Sword. Alicia memang jarang menggunakan senjata itu. Hanya sesekali saja jika ia sudah merasa bosan dengan spear-nya.

" Aku pergi!" Kata Alicia sambil berjalan keluar dari rumah

Hari ini aku mau kemana ya? Kata Alicia dalam hati

" Bermain organ ke gereja?" Kemarin sudah.

" Jalan-jalan ke Park Of Mana Angel." Kemarin juga sudah.

" Lebih baik sekarang aku ke monster barn saja, aku ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan hewan-hewan ku sekarang ini." Gumam Alicia

.

.

.

Alicia segera berjalan menuju monster barn. Disana ada 5 hewan peliharaan nya, yang pertama adalah seekor _chocobo_ berwarna kuning yang ia temukan di _domina_ bersama duelle, peliharaan nya yang kedua adalah seekor _sky dragon_ yang ia temukan di _fieg snowfields_ bersama Bud, yang ketiga adalah seekor _sahagin_ yang ia temukan di _duma desert_, yang keempat adalah _mad mallard_ yang ia temukan di _lake kilma_, dan yang terakhir adalah _poltergeist _yang ia temukan di _tower of leires_ saat terakhir ia kesana bersama dengan Elazul.

Lalu Alicia memanggil salah satu dari hewan peliharaannya.

" Kemarilah choco!" Kata Alicia

Lalu choco keluar dari tempat-nya dan mengikuti kemana Alicia akan pergi.

" Ayo kita pergi!" Kata Alicia

Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi menuju _underworld_ dimana Larc sudah menunggu.

* * *

_**/ Giant Tombstone**_

" Larc!" Sahut Alicia

" Oh Alicia, kau datang!" Ayo, kita harus segera mengalahkan naga kedua." Kata Larc

" Kemana tujuan kita sekarang?" Tanya Alicia

" _Bone Fortress._" Jawab Larc

" _Bone Fortress_?" Tanya Alicia

" Iya, memangnya kau sudah pernah kesana?" Tanya Larc

" Sudah, 3 hari yang lalu aku datang kesana untuk membantu beberapa murid dari _Geo Academy of Magic._ Mereka ditugaskan oleh guru mereka untuk mencari bahan ramuan, karena saat itu aku melihat mereka sedang mengalami kesulitan, jadi aku sempat membantu mereka". Kata Alicia

" Oh, kalau begitu kita harus kesana sekarang." Kata Larc

" Baiklah! Ayo kita berangkat!" Kata Alicia dengan semangat, sementara choco mengikutinya dibelakang.

* * *

_**/ ****V****illage**** Surrounded **** by the ****F****ort**_

" Ini desa _B__one __F__ortress_." Kata Larc

" Aku baru saja kemari sekitar 3 hari yang lalu." Kata Alicia

Saat mereka sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seperti gempa dari bawah tanah.

" Apa yg terjadi?" Kata Larc

" Tiba-tiba saja gempa!" seru Alicia

" Mungkin ada seseorang di dalam sana!" Kata seorang _Flowerlings_

" Larc, ayo kita kesana!" seru Alicia

Larc lalu mengangguk. " Baiklah!" Ayo!"

.

.

.

_**/ Entrance to Bone Fortress**_

" Kita sudah sampai, ayo kita masuk!" Kata Alicia

" Baik! Ayo!"

Saat mereka hendak menuju pintu masuk, ada sesuatu yang mencoba untuk menghalangi mereka. Tiba-tiba saja muncul seseorang di depan pintu _fortress_, keresahan Alicia bertambah lagi setelah ia tau bahwa yang muncul di depan mereka bukanlah seseorang, tetapi seorang prajurit _deathbriger _yang ia pernah lihat sebelumnya di _P__olpota__ Harbour_. Tapi prajurit kali ini berbeda dengan prajurit yang sebelumnya ia temui, prajurit ini memakai armor berwarna hitam seluruhnya. Ia pun langsung menyerang Alicia dari depan.

" Aaahhh!" Teriak Alicia, tubuhnya pun terhempas jatuh ke tanah

" Manusia harus pergi dari sini!" Kata _skeletal soldier_ itu

" Alicia!" seru Larc karena sedikit panik, lalu ia segera berlari mendekati Alicia

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Larc

" Ya, aku baik-baik saja, hanya kurang hati-hati." Kata Alicia

Larc membantu Alicia untuk berdiri dan mereka bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi _skeletal soldier_ itu

" Beraninya kau menyerangku!" Bentak Alicia sementara ia mengeluarkan pedangnya

" Tenanglah Alicia, kita akan mengalahkannya sekarang juga." Kata Larc

" Seekor naga? Jangan-jangan kau adalah _Drakonis Dragon_." Kata _skeletal soldier_

" Benar sekali. Aku diperintahkan oleh masterku untuk menaklukkan _J__ajara_ sekarang juga!" Kata Larc

" Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian berdua harus mengalahkanku terlebih dahulu supaya bisa masuk ke dalam fortress!" Kata _skeletal soldier_ itu

_**/ Battle with ****S****keletal ****S****oldier**_

**.**

**.**

Skeletal soldier akhirnya kalah berkat serangan _impulse _dari Alicia.

" Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang juga!" Kata _skeletal soldier_ itu lalu ia menghilang

Kemudian Alicia dan Larc mulai masuk ke dalam fortress. Saat mereka berada di depan pintu masuk, pintu fortress tersebut langsung terbuka dengan sendirinya, memberi jalan kepada Alicia dan Larc untuk masuk ke dalam.

* * *

_**/ Bone fortress - ground floor**_

" Akhirnya kita bisa masuk juga." Kata Alicia

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seperti gempa dari dalam _fortress._

" Sepertinya ini adalah sebuah jebakan! Hati-hati!" Kata Larc

" Apa yang terjadi? Aaahh!" Teriak Alicia

Lalu pandangan nya menjadi kabur, begitu sadar ia melihat bahwa Choco dan Larc tidak ada bersama dengannya.

" Larc! Choco!" Dimana kalian?!" seru Alicia

" Sial! Sepertinya kita semua telah terpisah!" Aku harus menemukan Larc dan Choco secepatnya!"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	4. The Ghost of Nemesis (Part 2)

Disclaimer : Legend of Mana belongs to Square Enix, not my own

.

.

.

_**Cerita sebelumnya**__:_

_Pandangan Alicia menjadi kabur. Begitu terbangun ia melihat bahwa choco dan Larc , mereka berdua sudah tidak ada bersama dengannya._

_" Larc! Choco!" Dimana kalian?!" Teriak Alicia_

_" Sial! Sepertinya kita semua telah terpisah!" Aku harus menemukan Larc dan Choco secepatnya!"_

* * *

Alicia menelusuri setiap ruangan di dalam fortress, banyak sekali tulang-tulang dan kerangka-kerangka yang berserakan dimana-mana, seperti layaknya sarang tengkorak.

" Mengerikan!" Banyak sekali tengkorak ditempat ini." Gumam Alicia

Setelah lama menelusuri setiap ruangan lantai bawah, akhirnya Alicia menemukan sebuah jalan rahasia.

" Jalan rahasia!" Aku menemukannya!" Kata Alicia

" Mungkin Larc atau Choco ada didalam sini."

.

.

.

Di depan pintu tersebut, ada sebuah tengkorak berbentuk kepala. Dan tiba-tiba saja tengkorak itu berbicara kepad Alicia.

_" Hey anak muda, kemarilah!" Kata tengkorak itu_

" Kau siapa?" Kata Alicia

_" Aku telah terperangkap di dalam fortress ini selama bertahun-tahun. Sehingga aku sampai menjadi seperti ini, aku akan membantumu keluar dari tempat ini."_

" Mengerikan sekali!" Kata Alicia

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah pintu yang berada di sebelah kanan Alicia tiba-tiba saja terbuka.

" Terima kasih ya, sudah membantuku!"

Alicia masuk ke dalam dan menemukan hewan peliharaannya ada disana.

" Choco! Kau baik-baik saja!" Sahut Alicia

" Ayo! kita harus menemukan Larc sekarang!"

Alicia kembali ke ground floor, sementara choco mengikutinya dibelakang.

" Ada elevator disini." Ayo kita naik!"

Alicia lalu masuk ke dalam elevator, diikuti oleh choco. Didalamnya ada sebuah bola api seperti yang Alicia lihat di _underworld_, namun bola api ini berwarna merah kehitaman.

_" Kemana tujuan kalian?" Kata bola api itu_

" Lantai 3!" jawab Alicia

_" Baiklah, akan kuantar kau sampai kesana". Kata bola api itu_

* * *

**/ 3rd floor**

Alicia dan choco akhirnya sampai di lantai 3.

" Tidak ada apa-apa disini, ayo kita kembali saja kebawah." Kata Alicia

" Apakah kau sedang mencari Larc?"

Sebuah suara muncul dan sempat menghentikan langkah Alicia.

" Siapa kau?" Tanya Alicia

Seekor naga putih langsung muncul begitu mendengar perkataan Alicia. Saat melihatnya, Alicia sedikit terkejut karena naga putih itu pernah ia temui saat bersama dengan Larc ketika mereka sedang berada di _Norn Peaks_ pada hari sebelumnya.

" Aku Sierra." Katanya

" Aku datang untuk menghentikan kalian semua!"

" Apa maksudmu?" tanya Alicia

" Apa kau tidak tahu, apa yang direncanakan oleh Drakonis dan Larc sekarang ini?!" tanya Sierra

" Aku tidak tahu!"

" Kalau begitu, bersiaplah!"

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau malah menyerangku?! Heii!" seru Alicia sambil berusaha menghindar dari serangan Sierra

Sierra tidak mendengarkan ucapan Alicia dan langsung menyerangnya begitu saja dengan pisau kembar miliknya. Alicia yang menyadari hal itu langsung segera mengeluarkan pedang miliknya dan menangkis setiap serangan Sierra.

.

.

.

_**/ Battle with sierra**_

Sierra akhirnya kalah berkat serangan _shield breaker_ dari Alicia.

" Luar biasa, kau memang benar-benar kuat. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah padamu begitu saja, lain kali aku pasti akan menghentikanmu." Kata Sierra, lalu ia pun pergi dan meninggalkan sebuah kunci di depan Alicia

" Kunci apa ini?" Tanya Alicia sementara ia mengambil kunci tersebut

" Lebih baik kusimpan saja, nanti akan kutanyakan pada Larc. Mungkin saja ia tau sesuatu." Kata Alicia

" Sebenarnya apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Larc dan Drakonis?" tanya Alicia dalam hati.

" Sudahlah, aku tidak boleh terus-terusan memikirkan hal ini. Sekarang aku harus menemukan Larc secepatnya dan menyelesaikan misi ini."

Alicia berjalan kembali menuju elevator dan segera turun ke lantai 2.

* * *

_**/ 2nd floor**_

Alicia menelusuri semua ruangan di lantai 2, sampai ia menemukan sebuah ruangan terbuka. Disana ada sebuah patung mirip _skeletal soldier_ yang menjaga pintu tersebut.

" Larc pasti ada di dalam sini." Gumam Alicia

Alicia berlari menuju pintu tersebut. Begitu menyadari kedatangan Alicia, patung _skeletal soldier_ tersebut langsung membukakan pintu untuknya. Alicia pun masuk ke dalamnya diikuti Choco di belakangnya. Ia melihat Larc sedang tertidur disana.

" Kakak." Kata Larc

" Kakak? Siapa yang dia maksud?" Gumam Alicia dalam hati

" Larc!" Sahut Alicia

Mendengar kalau Alicia memanggilnya, Larc pun langsung berdiri.

" Oh, Alicia. Maafkan aku, karena sudah menyusahkanmu. Aku terlalu ceroboh sampai harus terperangkap di tempat seperti ini." Kata Larc

" Sudahlah, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!" Kata Alicia

" Yang penting sekarang kita semua baik-baik saja!"

" Tadi aku bertemu dengan Sierra." Kata Alicia

" Apa? Sierra? Jadi dia juga kemari?" Tanya Larc

" Iya, tadi kami sempat bertarung." Kata Alicia

" Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Larc

" Jangan khawatir, aku sudah mengalahkannya dengan jurus terhebatku,setelah kukalahkan dia langsung pergi dan menghilang entah kemana." Kata Alicia senang

" Oh baguslah, kau memang hebat." Kata Larc

" Sierra memberikan kunci ini padaku, apakah kau tau, kunci apa ini?" tanya Alicia sambil mengeluarkan kunci tersebut dari saku celana nya

" Mungkin ini kunci untuk membuka tempat dimana _mana crystal_ kedua disimpan. Ayo kita kesana sekarang!" Kata Larc

Mereka kembali ke elevator dan menuju ke lantai 3

* * *

_**/ 3rd floor**_

Alicia, choco, dan Larc menaiki anak tangga menuju sebuah jembatan. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa _deathbriger _sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka bertiga.

" Deathbriger!" Kata Larc

" Kita harus mengalahkannya!" Kata Alicia

.

.

.

_**/ Battle with deathbriger**_

_Deathbriger _akhirnya kalah berkat serangan terakhir dari Larc.

" Ayo kita ke tempat selanjutnya!" Kata Larc

" Baiklah!" Kata Alicia, sementara Choco mengikutinya di belakang

* * *

_**/ Throne of Jajara**_

" Kita sudah sampai." Kata Alicia

" _Jajara_, kami datang untuk mengalahkanmu!" Kata Larc

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar sebuah suara berbicara kepada mereka

_" Larc, naga Drakonis rupanya kau datang kemari untuk menaklukkanku. Jangan berharap kalau kau bisa melakukannya semudah itu." _

" Jangan banyak bicara, ayo kita bertarung sekarang juga!" Kata Larc

.

.

.

_**/ Battle with Jajara**_

Setelah _Jajara _kalah, tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi tanah yang bergetar disertai dengan gempa. _Jajara_ pun kembali menampakkan dirinya.

" Dia masih hidup! Tidak mungkin!" Kata Alicia

" Sepertinya dia tidak akan mati kalau hanya dikalahkan sekali saja. Ayo, kita kalahkan dia sekali lagi!" Sahut Larc

.

.

.

_**/ Battle with Jajara 2**_

_Jajara_ 2 pun akhirnya bisa dikalahkan berkat serangan gabungan dari Larc, Alicia, dan Choco.

" Akhirnya kita berhasil mengalahkannya juga!" Kata Alicia

" Alicia, apakah kau masih menyimpan kunci yang tadi?" Tanya Larc

" Ya, tentu saja." Jawab Alicia

Lalu ia segera mengeluarkan kunci tersebut dan memberikannya pada Larc. Lalu mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Didalam ruangan tersebut ada _mana crystal_ kedua, yang merupakan sumber kekuatan _Drakonis_ yang lain_._

" Akhirnya kita menemukannya, _mana crystal_ yang kedua." Kata Larc

" Tinggal 1 crystal lagi, maka semuanya akan selesai."

" Selesai, apa maksudnya?" Gumam Alicia dlm hati

Larc mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Alicia, sebuah artefak berbentuk seperti tebu yang berwarna hijau.

" Ini untukmu." Kata Larc

" Terima kasih Larc, aku harus pergi sekarang." Kata Alicia

Lalu mereka segera mengelilingi seluruh jalan di dalam fortress untuk menemukan jalan keluar

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	5. The Dragon Princess

Disclaimer : Legend of Mana belongs to Square Enix, not my own

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah, Alicia sedang berada di _orchard_ untuk mengumpulkan hasil panen buah-buahan dan sayur-sayuran, sambil memanjat setiap dahan yang berbuah. Hari ini Trent tidak berbuah banyak seperti sebelumnya, hanya beberapa saja.

" Bud, bantu aku memasukkan buah-buahan ini ke dalam keranjang!" Kata Alicia

" Baik, master!" Jawab Bud

" Oh ya, dimana Lisa?" tanya Alicia

" Dia sedang membersihkan _monster ranch_. Disana sudah hampir satu minggu tidak pernah dibersihkan, kotor sekali." Jawab Bud

" Bud, kau masukkan sayur-sayuran ini ke dalam keranjang. Aku mau ke _monster ranch_ sebentar!" Kata Alicia

" Baiklah master!" Sahut Bud, sementara Alicia melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju _monster corral_.

* * *

_**/ **__**M**__**onster **__**C**__**orral**_

Alicia melihat semua hewan peliharaannya sedang berjemur diluar ranch. Dia lalu masuk ke dalam dan melihat Lisa sedang membersihkan kandang.

" Lisa!" Sahut Alicia

" Master! Kenapa kau kemari? Bukankah kau sedang membantu Bud untuk memetik buah-buahan?" tanya Lisa

" Semuanya hampir selesai, aku sudah menyuruh Bud untuk membereskannya." Kata Alicia

" Oh, begitu."

Alicia melihat Lisa yang sedang mengepel lantai, karena kurang hati-hati Lisa hampir saja terpeleset.

" Lisa!" Alicia terlihat panik, lalu ia segera mendekati Lisa

" Kau baik2 saja?" tanya Alicia

" Jangan kuatir master, aku baik-baik saja. Semuanya hampir selesai." Kata Lisa

" Sini, biar kubantu membereskannya." Kata Alicia

" T..tapi.. Master, bukankah kau sudah lelah? Nanti kau bisa sakit." Kata Lisa

" Tidak apa-apa, aku cuma kelelahan sedikit saja. Kalau istirahat nanti rasa lelahnya juga akan hilang." Kata Alicia

" Oh baiklah, ini!" Kata Lisa sambil memberikan kain pel kepada Alicia

Lalu mereka berdua membersihkan _monster barn _bersama.

.

.

_**/ Home**_

" Huaahh, melelahkan sekali hari ini." Kata Alicia

" Kau benar, rasanya seperti ingin pingsan saja." Kata Lisa

" Bud! Tolong ambilkan aku segelas air!" Panggil Alicia

" Baik master, akan segera kuambilkan untukmu!" Sahut Bud

Beberapa saat kemudian Bud keluar dari dapur dan membawakan teko berisi air dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan.

" Ini airnya!" Kata Bud

" Terima kasih." Kata Alicia sambil mengangkat gelasnya lalu menaruhnya kembali di meja.

" Jadi master, hari ini kau akan pergi kemana?" tanya Lisa

" Uhm, entahlah. Aku belum memikirkannya, mungkin hari ini aku akan pergi menemui Larc." Kata Alicia

" Larc?" tanya Lisa

" Iya, dia adalah seorang _Drakonis dragon_ yang tinggal di _underworld_. Dia membutuhkan bantuanku untuk membantunya merebut kekuatan masternya yang telah dicuri oleh 3 naga lainnya." Kata Alicia

" Kerenn! Tapi Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan hal ini kepada kami sebelumnya? tanya Bud

" Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kalian cemas". Kata Alicia

" Oh begitu." Kata Lisa

" Aku harus pergi sekarang." Kata Alicia sambil beranjak dari kursinya

" Baiklah, hati-hati!" Kata mereka berdua bersamaan

Alicia segera naik ke atas tangga dan mengambil _spear_-nya yang ia letakkan di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

" Baiklah, tunggu aku Larc." Kata Alicia dalam hati

Lalu Alicia segera menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar

* * *

_**/ **__**U**__**nderworld**_

" Larc!" Panggil Alicia

" Alicia! Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Kemana saja kau?" tanya Larc

" Hari ini aku sibuk sekali, banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan. Maaf ya, sudah membuatmu lama menunggu." Kata Alicia

" Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo sekarang kita pergi." Kata Larc

" Kemana?" tanya vanadise

" Tentu saja ke _W__hite __F__orest_. Kita akan menaklukkan naga ketiga." Kata Larc

_" White forest_? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama tempat itu, jangan-jangan itu adalah rumahnya _W__hite __D__ragon_." Gumam Alicia dalam hati

" Hey Alicia! Kenapa kau malah melamun, cepatlah sedikit!" omel Larc

" Oh, baiklah!" Alicia pun segera berlari mengikuti Larc yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depannya

* * *

_**/ **__**The w**__**hite **__**F**__**orest**_

" Aku merasakan keberadaan _White Dragon_ di sekitar hutan ini." Kata Larc

" _White Dragon_? Apa yang dia maksud adalah Sierra? Tanya Alicia dalam hati

" Aku akan menggunakan indera penciumanku supaya kita bisa sampai disana dengan cepat. Kau mengerti?" tanya Larc

" Baiklah Larc, aku mengerti." Jawab vanadise

" Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pergi!"

Berkat petunjuk dari Larc, akhirnya mereka sampai juga ke tempat terakhir, _T__he __A__ncient __T__ree_.

.

.

.

_**/ The Ancient Tree**_

" Jadi kita sudah sampai." Kata Alicia

" Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini."

" Kalian akhirnya sampai juga." Kata sebuah suara

Sierra muncul di atas batu dekat dahan pohon.

" Sierra! Dimana _V__adise_?" Tanya Larc

" _Vadise?_ Siapa dia?" tanya Alicia

" Tenang saja, sebentar lagi dia akan muncul." Kata Sierra tenang

" Cepatlah! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu!" Omel Larc

" Sudah kubilang tenanglah!" bentak Sierra sambil mengeluarkan pisau miliknya sementara Larc mengeluarkan kapaknya

_" Sierra! Hentikan!"_

Sebuah suara muncul diantara Sierra, Larc, dan Alicia

" Master!" Panggil Sierra

" _Vadise_! Akhirnya kau muncul juga, aku akan mengalahkanmu sekarang!" Kata Larc

_" Larc, __Drakonis Dragon__ rupanya datang kemari hanya untuk menghentikanku. Sungguh luar biasa. Drakonis pasti sudah memerintahkanmu untuk menaklukkan kami semua, tapi semuanya itu akan menjadi sia__-sia"__. _

" Apa maksudmu sia-sia? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti?" tanya Larc

_" Kau dan __S__ierra benar-benar seperti dua saudara y__an__g sudah lama terpisah, masih __saja __selalu bertengkar satu __sama __lain."_ Kata Vadise

" Apa? Saudara? Larc apakah itu benar?" tanya Alicia

" Benar. Aku dan Sierra adalah kakak-adik." Kata Larc

" Larc! Apa kau sama sekali tidak menyadari, apa yang direncanakan oleh _Drakonis_ saat ini?" tanya Sierra

" Ya, aku tau itu, tapi.."

" Tapi apa?" tanya Sierra

" Aku tidak bisa menghindar dari takdir ini." Kata Larc dengan sedih

" Apa? Takdir?" tanya Alicia

Lalu Larc berjalan mendekati Alicia.

" Alicia, maafkan aku. Sepertinya sampai disini saja kita bertemu, setelah ini aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Kata Larc

Alicia pun langsung terkejut begitu mendengar perkataan Larc.

" Kenapa?" tanya Alicia

" Aku harus segera kembali ke _underworld_. _Drakonis_ sudah menungguku." Kata Larc

Larc lalu berjalan mendekati _V__adise_ dan Sierra.

" _Vadise_, ijinkan aku untuk melihat dimana _mana crystal_ terakhir disimpan." Kata Larc

" Ada di sebelah sana." Kata Sierra sambil menunjuk pada pintu mirip gua yang ada di sebelah kiri, lalu larc pun masuk ke dalam

" Jadi ini, _mana crystal_ yang terakhir. Jangan khawatir Sierra, Alicia. Setelah ini aku sudah punya rencana lain." Kata Larc

Setelah itu Larc keluar dari gua di balik pohon dan memberikan sesuatu kepada Alicia

" Alicia, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membantumu sekarang. Ini untukmu. Jagalah baik-baik." Kata larc sambil memberikan sebuah _ishe platinum_ kepada Alicia

" Terima kasih Larc, sudah menemaniku sampai kemari. Aku berjanji, suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu lagi!" Sahut Alicia

Larc pun pergi meninggalkan _White Forest_

* * *

Sementara itu, Sierra, Vadise, dan Alicia sedang berbincang-bincang satu sama lain

" Jadi kau yang bernama Alicia?" tanya vadise

" Benar sekali, Larc membutuhkan bantuanku untuk merebut kembali kekuatan _drakonis _yg selama ini telah dicuri oleh kalian semua." Kata Alicia

" Kau telah dimanfaatkan olehnya!" dia hanya ingin menggunakkanmu untuk mendapatkan semua yang diinginkan _Drakonis!_" Kata Sierra

" Sierra benar, Larc dan Drakonis. Mereka berdua berencana untuk menguasai dunia ini." Kata Vadise

" Bagaimana mungkin?" Aku sama sekali tidak percaya!" Kalian pasti sedang bercanda!" Teriak Alicia

" Terserah padamu, mau percaya pada kami atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti, kau sudah dimanfaatkan oleh mereka. Apa setelah semua ini terjadi, kau masih bisa memaafkan tindakan mereka begitu saja?" tanya Sierra

Perasaan Alicia pun akhirnya bercampur-aduk. Kemarahan, emosi, semuanya menjadi satu. Ia merasa kalau ia tidak bisa memaafkan tindakan sahabatnya itu.. Sampai akhirnya _V__adise_ berkata padanya..

" Sang pahlawan, Alicia."

" Ya, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Alicia

" Aku ingin melihat seberapa hebat kekuatanmu." Kata Vadise

" Apa maksudmu?" tanya Alicia

" Kau sudah mengalahkan _A__kravator_ dan _J__ajara_. Mereka adalah naga terkuat sepanjang masa, dan belum pernah ada seorang pun yang bisa menaklukkan mereka semudah itu, kecuali kau dan juga Larc." Kata Vadise

" Jadi, karena itu. Kau ingin menguji kemampuanku?" tanya Alicia

" Ya, benar sekali. Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang? Kau ingin tinggal disini atau pergi sekarang juga?"

" Tentu saja, aku akan tinggal disini. Karena kau yg memintanya, aku tidak bisa menolaknya begitu saja. Ayo kita mulai sekarang juga." Kata Alicia

" Baiklah, aku juga ingin bertarung denganmu sekali lgi.! Akan kubalas kekalahanku saat di _Bone_ _fortress_ beberapa hari yang lalu! seru Sierra dengan semangat

" Baiklah, ayo kita mulai sekarang.!" Kata Vadise

.

.

.

_**/**__**Battle with Sierra & Vadise**_

Setelah pertarungan selesai, Alicia dan Sierra menatap tubuh Vadise yang kelihatannya mulai sedikit memudar

" _Vadise_? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Alicia

" Sepertinya _D__rakonis_ telah berhasil mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya!" Seru Sierra

" Kalian berdua jangan cemas, aku akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah kita harus menghentikan ambisi _D__rakonis_ untuk menguasai dunia ini." Kata Vadise

" Tapi bagaimana? Larc sudah pergi? Sekarang hanya ada aku. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menghentikannya seorang diri, aku butuh seseorang untuk menemaniku." Kata Alicia

" Mungkin Sierra bisa membantumu." Kata Vadise

" Apa? Sierra?" tanya Alicia tidak percaya

" Hmm... Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau sekarang aku yang membantumu?" tanya Sierra

" Hmm... Bagaimana ya?

" Lupakan kejadian yang sebelumnya terjadi, anggap saja semua itu sudah berlalu. Sekarang kita adalah teman, aku bukanlah musuhmu lagi, lagupula sekarang aku sudah memaafkanmu" Kata Sierra

" Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" Kata Alicia

Merasa kalau hari sudah menjelang sore, Alicia pun tidak jadi pergi bersama dengan Sierra..

" Sierra!"

" Ya, ada apa, Alicia?"

" Sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi, hari sudah hampir malam. Aku harus pulang dan melihat keadaan Bud dan Lisa, mereka pasti cemas karena terlalu lama menungguku." Kata Alicia

" Hmm... Begitu ya.. Baiklah, kau pulang saja dulu. Mungkin lain kali kita akan bertemu lagi." Kata Sierra

" Baiklah, sampai jumpa!" Kata Alicia sambil berjalan keluar dari _White Forest_

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	6. The Crimson Dragon (Part 1)

Disclaimer : Legend of Mana belongs to Square Enix, not my own

.

.

.

Di hari Aura yang cerah, Alicia sedang berada di _workshop_ dan sibuk membereskan barang-barang yang sudah tidak lagi digunakan, sementara Bud dan Lisa ikut membantunya..

" Master, benda-benda ini mao ditaruh dimana?" tanya Bud

Alicia agak sedikit melamun, sehingga ia tidak menyadari kalau Bud sudah memanggilnya daritadi..

" Master!" sahut Lisa

" Iya, ada apa?" tanya Alicia

" Ada yang aneh denganmu hari ini, kau daritadi melamun terus.." Kata Lisa

" Hmm... Maafkan aku, mungkin ada sesuatu yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini." Kata Alicia

" Ehem... Jangan-jangan kau sedang memikirkan seseorang" kata Lisa

" Apa? Kau bilang apa barusan?" Alicia tersentak begitu mendengar perkataan Lisa barusan

" Kau sedang memikirkan seseorang, kira-kira siapa ya?" tanya Bud

" Hey kalian! Sudah cukup basa-basi selesaikan pekerjaan kalian!" omel Alicia

" B... Baik... M... Master.." Kata mereka berdua ketakutan

* * *

_**/ Home**_

" Huaahh, akhirnya selesai juga!" Kata Bud

" Iya.. " sahut Lisa

" Apa yang terjadi dengan master ya? Hari ini dia tidak seperti biasanya?" tanya Bud

" Tidak tau, mungkin dia sedang ada masalah, baru kali ini aku melihat master seperti ini" Kata Lisa

" Baiklah, aku akan mencoba menghampirinya." Kata Bud

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Alicia masih berada di _workshop_ dan sedang menempa senjatanya...

" Master!" Sahut Bud"

"Bud..Kenapa kau kemari? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan rumah? Apa sudah selesai semua?" tanya Alicia

" Tentu saja sudah, semuanya sudah beres." Kata Bud

" Oh, begitu ya. Terima kasih, kalian memang bisa diandalkan." Kata Alicia

" Haha..., ngomong-ngomong master. Kau sedang apa sekarang?" tanya Bud

" Aku sedang menempa _spear_-ku dengan _frozena iron_ ini, supaya senjata ini tidak mudah rapuh. pulanglah dulu, aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Kata Alicia

" Master, hari ini kau terlihat aneh. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Bud

" Hmm... Tidak juga, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang menggangu pikiranku saat ini." Kata Alicia

" Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Kata Bud

" Benar, ini tentang Larc." Kata Alicia

" Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Bud

" Mungkin kami sudah tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi, sekarang dia sudah kembali kepada _D__rakonis_. Aku takut jika sesuatu yang buruk datang menimpanya." Kata Alicia

" Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk pergi ke _underworld_ dan menemuinya?" tanya Bud

Sementara Bud berbicara, Alicia pun sudah selesai menempa _spear_ miliknya...

" Selesai!" seru Alicia

" Wuahh! Hebat! Kata Bud

" Mungkin ini adalah senjata terkuat sepanjang masa." Kata Alicia

" Hey, master. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi?" tanya Bud

" Oh ya, baiklah. Aku akan pergi menemuinya sekarang juga." Kata Alicia

" Baiklah master, hati-hati!" Kata Bud

Alicia keluar dari _workshop_ dan meninggalkan rumah, Bud kembali ke rumah dan memberitahukan hal tersebut kepada saudari kembarnya, Lisa...

" Apa?" Jadi dia ingin pergi menemui Larc?" tanya Lisa

" Iya, begitulah. Dia baru saja pergi meninggalkan ingin pergi ke _underworld_." Kata Bud

" Oh, begitu. Baiklah, kita tunggu saja. Nanti dia juga segera kembali." Kata Lisa

* * *

_**/ Underworld (Giant Tombstone)**_

"Larc! Dimana kau?!" panggil Alicia

"Larc!"

"Benar-benar aneh, biasanya dia selalu berada disini." Gumam Alicia dalam hati

" Lebih baik aku masuk ke dalam _underworld_ saja."

Lalu Alicia berjalan menuju _G__iant __T__ombstone_ yang berada tepat di depannya. Baru saja tangannya ingin menyentuh _G__iant __T__ombstone_ tersebut, tiba-tiba saja sebuah cahaya terang muncul di depan Alicia dan seseorang muncul di balik cahaya tersebut...

" Sierra!" sahut Alicia

" Alicia! Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi.!" seru Sierra

" Oh ya, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" tanya Alicia

_" Drakonis_ sedang merencanakan sesuatu, kemungkinan besar Larc berada dalam bahaya. Aku diutus oleh masterku, _V__adise_ untuk segera menaklukkan _D__rakonis_ secepat mungkin dan menyelamatkan Larc lalu membawanya keluar dari sana. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menghadapi semua ini seorang diri, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Apa kau bersedia membantuku?" tanya Sierra

" Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menolak permintaanmu. Bagaimana pun juga, kita ini adalah teman. Ayo kita harus menyelamatkan Larc sekarang juga!" Kata Alicia dengan semangat

" Baiklah, ayo kita masuk!" Kata Sierra

Lalu Alicia menyentuh _G__iant __T__ombstone_ tersebut dengan tangannya, dan seketika itu juga pandangan mereka berdua menjadi kabur..

" Kita sudah sampai!" Kata Alicia

" Sekarang kita harus ke _The Flame_, kau tau jalannya bukan?" tanya Sierra

" Ya, tentu saja aku tau. Aku sudah pernah kemari bersama Larc beberapa waktu yang lalu." Kata Alicia

" Kalau begitu , Ayo!" seru Sierra

Setelah mengelilingi setiap level di dalam _underworld_, akhirnya mereka sampai juga...

.

.

.

_**/ Faces **__**o**__**f Shrine**_

" Di dalam sana! Ayo!" Kata Sierra, sementara Alicia terua mengikutinya di belakang

" Baiklah!

.

.

.

_**/ The Flame**_

Alicia dan Sierra akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, disana mereka melihat Larc sedang bersama dengan _D__rakonis_..

"Larc!" seru Sierra

" Sierra! Alicia!" serut Larc

" Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Alicia

" Jangan khawatir, sekarang ini aku baik-baik saja." Kata larc

" _Drakonis_! Sekarang kami semua akan menghentikanmu! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau bertindak lebih jauh lagi!" seru Sierra

" Apa kalian pikir kalian bisa menaklukkanku semudah itu? Jangan pernah bermimpi!" Kata _D__rakonis_

" Tutup mulutmu! Kembalikan Larc pada kami sekarang juga!" Bentak Alicia

" Oh, jadi kalian kemari untuk membawa Larc keluar dari tempat ini. Hahahahaha! Jangan pernah bermimpi kalau kalian semua akan berhasil." Kata _D__rakonis_ dengan nada sombong

" Aku tidak ingin diperintah olehmu lagi!" Kata Larc sambil bersiap-siap mengeluarkan kapaknya

" Oh, jadi sekarang kau ingin melawanku? Tapi bagaimana pun juga aku adalah tuanmu, tidak akan kubiarkan kau melawanku semudah itu!" seru _D__rakonis_

Begitu _D__rakonis _selesai bicara, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Larc langsung mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak. Seperti layaknya seseorang yang sedang dihukum mati..

" Aaaaarrrggghh! teriak Larc kesakitan

" Larc! seru Sierra lalu ia langsung berlari mendekati Larc

" Sierra!" kata Larc dengan napas terengah-engah

" Larc bertahanlah!" pekik Alicia

"Hahahahaha! percuma saja, dia sekarang sedang berada dalam kendaliku!" Kata _Drakonis_

" Apa maksudmu, hah?! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?!" seru Alicia

" Dia sedang mengendalikan pikiran Larc, aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata ia akan berbuat selicik ini." Kata Sierra

" A..Li...Ci..A"

" Larc!" pekik Alicia dan ia pun berlutut disamping Larc yang tubuhnya sudah bersimbah darah di tanah

" Kuatkan dirimu! Kau tidak boleh mati!"

" Ma.. Maafkan aku Alicia, aku sekarang sudah tidak bisa membantumu lagi.." Kata Larc

" Sudah! Jangan bicara lagi! Kau sudah terluka cukup parah!" Kata Alicia

" Si.. Sierra."

" Larc! seru sierra

" Ma.. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi. Mungkin waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi.. Ugh!

" Hey! Bicara apa kau! kau tidak boleh mati! seru Alicia, sementara itu terlihat ada sedikit air mata di pelupuk matanya

Sementara Alicia dan Sierra sedang berada disisi Larc, _D__rakonis _malah tertawa terbahak-bahak...

" Hentikan tawamu itu! memangnya apa yang lucu?! Jadi kau senang kalau dia mati!" bentak Sierra

" Larc! Itu adalah penghargaan yang akan kuberikan kepadamu sebagai akibat karena kau sudah berani menentangku!" Kata Drakonis

" Uwaaaaa! teriak Larc

" Larc!" pekik Alicia

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Larc terlihat mengeluarkan cahaya yang amat terang, dan ia pun langsung berubah menjadi sesosok monster yang mirip seperti _G__iant __C__entaur_ seperti yang Alicia lihat sebelumnya di _T__ower of __L__eires_ saat bersama Pearl...

" Larc! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Alicia yang terlihat kebingungan

" Sepertinya dia telah berubah menjadi monster. Jika kita mengalahkannya, mungkin dia bisa kembali seperti semula!" Kata Sierra sambil mengeluarkan pisau kembar miliknya sementara itu Alicia mengeluarkan spearnya

" Bersiaplah!"

.

.

.

_**/ battle with **__**L**__**arc the **__**C**__**entaur**_

Setelah Larc kalah, akhirnya ia pun kembali ke wujud dragon nya..

" Larc!" pekik Sierra

" Sierra... Alicia, maafkan aku.." Kata Larc

" Jangan bicara lagi! Kau sudah terluka parah!" Kata Alicia

" A..li.. ci.. a, ma.. maafkan aku, karena aku sudah memperalatmu.." Kata Larc

" Cukup larc! Jangan bicara lagi! Kau sudah membuatku takut! Kumohon.." Kata Alicia dengan tatapan sedih

" Larc.." Kata Sierra sambil menatap Larc dengan wajah sedih

" Sierra, maafkan aku.. Mungkin kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi.. Selamat tinggal.. Kata Larc sementara itu tubuhnya mulai sedikit memudar

" Larc!" teriak Sierra dan Alicia bersamaan

Larc pun menghilang, dan bersamaan dengan itu... Terjadi getaran yang hebat di sekitar _T__he Flame_.. Guncangan hebat pun terjadi, sampai Alicia pun ikut terseret ke dalamnya

" Aaahhhhh! Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?!" seru Alicia

" Alicia!" teriak Sierra dan ia pun ikut terseret ke dalam guncangan tersebut

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
